


Bound

by ToxicTraitor



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Maiev may have caught Illidan before but that doesn't mean that her chase is over.  She'll hunt him down until the end of time and he'll gladly wait for her if it means that he'll get his chance to make love to her again.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> So I ship these two and I have many feels about them. Send help. 
> 
> Disclaimer! I know too little about WoW lore. Don't @ me, this is just thirst work.

Maiev’s shoes clunk against the hard floor, sending echoes to cascade throughout the hallways. Illidan doesn’t need his sight to know that it’s her. He can recognize her footfall from worlds away. He’s met plenty of women like her but none have quite the lithe that she does. Not even Tyrande can compare. Maiev’s steps are graceful with a lethal confidence, similar to that of a predatory cat as it stalks its prey. 

Illidan has been on the receiving end of her hunt. Even now that she’s won him, her obsession with catching him hasn’t come to an end. She’s caught her prey but it’s left her hollow. She wants more, she wants to toy with him like a cat does with a caged bird.

Illidan won’t deny her that desire. He’s found that he enjoys her company more than either of them care to admit. When she comes for him, he sits and waits for her patiently for her arrival. 

Her spaulders and sweeping cloak hide her glorious figure as she marches into the room. She pauses by the doorway, poised as always. Her helm hides her expression, so her smirk stays well hidden beneath it as her eyes land on Illidan. It’s taken her too long to track him before she found him shrouded away in a desolate corner of Northrend.

The weather outside is cold enough to kill, yet, inside this room, there’s a burning warmth that fills the room like a blazing hearth. The passion between them creates a spark hot enough to combat the sun.

“I had given up hope that you would find me here.” Illidan sighs, his voice is condescending and harsh. He kneels on the floor in front of her, waiting for her to join him.

“How foolish of you to think so lowly of me.” Maiev mimics his tone.

He peers at her with his limited sight. “Foolish indeed.”

Maiev closes the space between them and lifts off her helm. Her moonlight hair falls around them like a cascading waterfall. He reaches for her face, his fingers tracing her lips. She tilts his face up to her own. She leans down to kiss him, her breath washes over his face as her lips part over his. She tastes like lagrave stout, sweet and bitter all at once. Her kiss is a mere distraction as she clamps a chain around Illidan’s neck. She tugs on it, yanking on it so she can keep him on his knees.

When she’s satisfied that he won’t be going anywhere, she removes her heavy cloak. It glides to the floor and pools around her. The rest of her armor follows, clattering to the floor as she undresses. Illidan waits for her, unmoving and completely still as she strips. 

She straddles his hips, her thighs wrapping around his waist. Her fingertips brush against the base of his wings. He shudders. Her touch sends shivers of anticipation throughout his being. He wants to kiss her, to leave a trail of them down her neck but she keeps her grip firm on the chain around his neck, keeping him still.

She works to free his cock from the confines of his trousers. Her hand rubs along the length of it, her long, manicured fingers leave trails of heat wherever they touch him. She guides him into herself, enveloping his cock with her heat as she mounts him.

Maiev isn’t one to go easy on someone such as Illidan. When she rides him, she’s rough. She takes no care in being gentle or soft with him. She’s not going to let up on him, not even if he begs her.

Illidan has no qualms with this. He can take anything she gives him. Even as rough as she is, he won’t allow the pleasure he feels to take control of his mind. He grunts, swallowing back as she continues to grind against him. She’s so tight, so hot and so slippery. He can’t keep a good grip on her as she moves.

She yanks his hair, pulling it back like she would with the rein of a horse to keep her mount steady. It sends waves of pain and pleasure throughout Illidan, starting from his skull down to his toes. 

“Tyrande…” He whimpers the night elf’s name.

He does it on purpose. He knows what the name does to Maiev. Anytime he whispers it, it drives Maiev mad. Whether it’s jealousy or her anger at Tyrande that fumes it, the name always makes Maiev seethe. 

Maiev’s nails dig into Illidan’s thigh. “I told you to never say that name to me again.” She hisses.

Illidan smirks. “Sensitive, aren’t we?” He chuckles.

Maiev’s claws sink into his flesh even deeper. She groans, her eyes rolling back in her head slightly. His little game is irritating but he knows what it does to the huntress. Like him, she has a lust for painful things. 

“Admit it, Maiev. You wish that I wanted you as much as you want me.” Illidan continues.

Maiev shakes her head. It lulls from side to side as the heat builds inside of her. “You’re the one that betrayed us. I’m simply doing my duty.”

“You’re the one sitting in my lap, Maiev.” Illidan reminds. He brushes her hair from her eyes. “Is this a part of your duty?”

She groans, her fingers gripping into his hair again as she edges closer to her climax. “My duty is to keep you under control. I think I’m faring well.” She says as she yanks on his chain again.

Illidan grunts, choking slightly as she pulls on the chain. His cock twitches inside of her. He can’t hold on anymore, not with all of this heat and pain. He comes, spilling out into her completely. She laughs at him, feeling a sense of victory as he loses their little match.

With his loss, there’s nothing to hold her back anymore. She follows his climax with one of her own. She moans, her thumb trailing over his lips as her body shudders and twitches. She cuts him with her nail, leaving a thin mark from the corner of his lip downwards towards his jaw. It’s a small thing that will heal quickly but it’s enough to leave her memory with him until they meet again.

She drops him then, letting go of him completely so she can dress herself. She feels much more like herself with her cloak gracing her back and her weapon in hand.

“Maiev.” Illidan calls to her before she can leave.

She pauses in the doorway and waits for him to speak.

“What will you do if our consummations bear you a child?” He asks. His voice has lost its harshness. There’s a curiosity, a warmth to his voice that throws Maiev off for a short moment. It’s almost as if he’s hopeful that their escapades will bring about a child for them both.

“If your demon’s blood is capable of such a thing, then I will raise said child to know of your crimes against us all.” Maiev answers. “So that they may grow up to be a finer warrior than either of us.”

“Will you tell me if such a thing were to happen?” Illidan asks.

Maiev grows quiet again. “If I were to bear your child, Illidan… You will be the first to know.”


End file.
